theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: Resolute
Star Wars: Resolute, or Resolute is a LEGO series by Spider-Wolffe 78. It is about ARC Trooper Fives's life after the Clone Wars and his mission to train a dangerous company of criminals to be a fearless fighting force. It only had one season of 12 Episodes. It began on May 24, 2013 and concluded on July 28, 2013. Summary Star Wars: Resolute is a celebration of a little-known act of mass courage during the Galactic Civil War. Simply put, the heroes involved have been ignored by history due to their nature of being former prisoners. Those heroes were the members of the Spider Company of the 54th Infantry, headed by Captain Fives, an ARC Trooper during the Clone Wars. The soldiers are denied virtually every privilege and amenity that is matter of course for their regular counterparts; as in armies past and future, they are given the most menial and demeaning of tasks. Still, none of the soldiers except for one quit the company when given the chance. The unofficial leaders of the group are former Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress, and bounty hunter Cad Bane, respectively representing the brains and heart of the organization. The Spider Company acquits themselves valiantly at Fort Salvation, charging a fortification manned by some 1,000 Imperials. Characters Captain ARC-5555 "Fives" (Equivilent of Robert Gould Shaw, played by Matthew Broderick) The former Commander of the 501st Legion, Fives betrayed the Empire on Orto Plutonia and he was put into a force trance by Ahsoka Tano. After being recommended by Jesse, a veteran rebel, Fives was appointed Captain of Spider Company. Fives greatly wishes to fulfill his promise to improve Spider Company but is very conflicted over how the men should be treated. Even though he can be harsh with the men, Fives believes it is his duty to give his all to get them battle ready and stands up for them. Private Cad Bane (Equivilent of Silas Tripp, played by Denzel Washington) A criminal and bounty hunter during the Clone Wars, Bane was arrested by the Empire after killing one of their officers during a job. Bane was freed by the Rebel Alliance and worked manual labor for three years. Bane is an aggressive soldier who often picks fights and greatly wants to see combat. He doesn't agree with the Rebel cause and has only joined for revenge against the Empire. Bane particularly torments Cut Laqwane and despises Captain Fives. Sergeant Asajj Ventress (Equivilent of John Rawlins, played by Morgan Freeman) Another criminal arrested by the Empire, Ventress was a Sith Acolyte, Nightsister, and Bounty Hunter. Her life was saved by the rebel alliance and she pledged her life to them. She has not yet been able to see combat. Ventress is very committed to seeing Spider Squadron improve. She has worked several jobs for the Rebels including cleaning battlefields and digging graves for dead soldiers. Ventress was promoted to sergeant following her help in training the men and getting them rations. Lieutenant CT-5597 "Jesse" (Equivilent of Cabot Forbes, played by Cary Elwes) A former soldier of the GAR, Jesse joined Fives in the Rebellion against Vader. He was found at the same time as Fives on Orto Plutonia, but awoke much faster. He fought in the ranks for many years. Jesse recommended Fives as Captain of Spider Company, but as since been dissatisfied with his friend's treatment of the men. Fives considers him to be too soft with the men. Jesse has strong faith in Spider Company due to Ahsoka Tano foreseeing great things in his, as well as Fives's future. Commander Roons Sewell (Equivilent of James Montgomerey, played by Cliff DeYoung) The youngest Commander in the Rebel Alliance, Sewell had begun training a group of criminals similar to Spider Squadron, but it ended in failure. Sewell deeply hates the Empire and feels its citizens must learn to fear the Rebellion if they are to be taken as a major threat. Private Cut Lawquane (Equivilent of Thomas Searles, played by Andre Braugher) One of the few clones who deserted, Cut settled on Saleucami and began a family. He was later arrested by Stormtroopers for deserting and his wife and children killed. Cut escaped many years later during a mass breakout in order to fight the Empire. He was the first to join Spider Company but he greatly underestimated how intense the training would be and ended up a very poor soldier. Many soldiers, particularly Cad Bane, see Cut as coward and a wimp due to his desertion. Private Mak Do (Equivilent of Jupiter Sharts, played by Jhimi Kennedy) When Fong Do was revealed trying to steal from a rich Imperial officer and escaped, his young son Mak was placed in an Imperial prison in an attempt to force Do to give himself up. Do left his son to die, and Mak remained in prison. Mak spent his life in prison until he was he was seventeen, and was good friends with Cut Lawquane. Mak vowed to be nothing like hs father, and is very friendly and selfless. He broke out of prison the same time as Lawquane, and is very uneducated. Despite this, Mak has worked very hard in training to become a model soldier. Commander Crix Madine (Equivilent of the Quartermaster, played by Richard Riehle) One of many commanders in the Rebellion, Madine was in charge of finding a Captain to lead Spider Compamy. Madine is not particularly fond of the soldiers and does not believe Fives can build them into a real unit. Sergeant Reego Mallos (Equivilent of Mulchany, played by John Finn) A Rebel Trooper, Mallos was not pleased to be placed as a leader in Spider Squadron and does not hesitate to humiliate and beat the troops as he sees fit. He is no longer in Spider Company because he was only needed for the training stage. Appearance Graph Praise "Bewilderingly powerful" -Maverick "An excellent series" ''-Kenobi ''"I loved it" -Star "Fantastic conclusion and series" ''-Jodo ''"I really enjoyed all of Resolute" -Potato "Heartfelt and amazingly done" ''-Ivar Terms Episodes Main Article: Star Wars: Resolute Episode Guide 1. ''The Memories - 'released May 24, 2013 '(Part of Season Premiere) ARC Trooper Fives recalls his memories starting with Domino Squad up until Order 66. 2. The Offer - 'released May 24, 2013 '(Part of Season Premiere) Fives joins the Rebel Alliance and is assigned a Company of freed prisoners. 3. The Sergeant - 'released May 31, 2013' Spider Company trains under the harsh command of Sergeant Mallos. 4. The True Mission - 'released June 7, 2013' Jesse challenges Fives's authority after his harsh treatment. 5. The Negotiations - released June 15, 2013 Fives confronts his superiors over the starvation of his men. 6. The Payment - released June 20, 2013 The men finally travel to Agamar to see action. 7. The Burning - 'released June 28, 2013' Under Commander Sewell, the men are forced to destroy an Imperial Town. 8. The Resolute ''- '''released July 5, 2013 '(Part of ACE Weekend Event) Jesse explains his faith in Spider Company to Fives. 9. The Request ''- '''released July 5, 2013 '(Part of ACE Weekend Event) Fives blackmails General Cress into letting the men fight. 10. The Test ''- '''released July 12, 2013' Spider Company turns back one hundred Imperial Stormtroopers. 11. The Brothers- released July 18, 2013 Fives volunteers Spider Company to lead an attack on Fort Salvation. 12. The Fortress- to be released July 28, 2013 Spider Company makes its stand against the Imperial Legion, sustaining heavy casualties. Development The concept for Resolute was originaly thought of as a future game or game series. It would have begun like Glory but then heavily end up much different to become Ambush Games. It would have ended the same though. After seeing LEGO series like Shadow and Corporal Cody, Spider got the idea to instead make Resolute a LEGO series. He decided to have Robert Gould Shaw be represented by ARC Trooper Fives, who's fate would likely be unesolved by "Bonus Content." Spider then decided to make the Main and Supporting characters be characters with unknown fates as an oppurtunity to finally give them suitable resolutions. The title "Resolute" actually came from "Resolution" as in resolving TCW characters. But it also has an in-universe meaning revealed in Episode 8. Despite not being large parts of the show, the deaths of Captain Rex and Ahsoka Tano were also shown. Spider chose Cad Bane, Asajj Ventress, Trooper Jesse, and Cut Laqwane be the main characters. Roons Sewell, a rebel commander from the EU, was a supporting character. Differences from Glory -Governer Andrews and the Quartermaster are combined into one character -Jupiter Sharts is split into three different characters -Fives, unlike Shaw, does not burn the town -Fives attempts to quit the company -Jesse has a larger role than Major Forbes -Fives stands up against Mallos -Mallos swears less than Sgt. Mulchany -Spider Company, unlike the 54th, does not have a parade -Mallos is never seen again after the men refuse their pay -Fives is more violent in dealing with the Madine than Shaw -The shoes are changed to rations Quotes "Welcome Spider Company! Thank you for your service! I know that we will accomplish great things in this rebellion!" -Captain Fives, upon meeting Spider Company "These men have given up their freedom to be here, They have given up their lives to be here. I owe them nothing less than they have given. I owe them my freedom, my life if necessary." -Captain Fives to Lieutenant Jesse "You son of a bitch! You think you can starve on hundred rebel soldiers because you think it's funny?" -Captain Fives, to Commander Madine "Tear it up!" -Cad Bane "If you men will take no pay, then neither will I." -Captain Fives "And what are you? So full of hate you want to fight everyone, just because you've been whipped and chased. Well that may not be living, but it sure as hell isn't dying. And dying is what these rebel boys have been doing fot three years. Dying by the thousands! Dying for you! I know because I dug their graves. And all this time I'm digging I'm asking myself when ids it gonna be our time? A times gonna come when we gonna have to ante up an kick in, like men! Now you watch who you calling coward, if anyone here's a coward, it's you! A smart-mouthed, stupid ass, swamp running coward. If you're not careful, that's all you ever gonna be." -Asajj Ventress to Cad Bane "There's more to fighting than just rest, sir! There's character, strength of heart." -Captain Fives, to General Dodanna "You all are my family. And it doesn't matter what happens tomorrow. We're men, aren't we?" -Cad Bane "If I should fall, remember what you see here." -Captain Fives "FORWARD COMPANY!" -Captain Fives, moments before his death Release Like the other series on the Ambush Games, Resolute is shown on Flickr. Resolute is typically released on Friday, but sometimes is due to Spider not being able to post on Friday. Music Category:Series Category:Wolffe-Canon Category:Resolute